The present invention relates to an air quantity control system and method for an automobile air conditioning system for controlling the quantity of warm or cool air discharged from the air conditioning system.
Recent air conditioning systems are provided with various control systems to efficiently provide a more comfortable environment for the occupants. The quantity of discharged air is one of controlled variables in such control systems.